


Dark Pleasures

by tamibrandt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Daddy!Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 1_

  
  
_“This can’t go on, Drusilla. It’s got to end,” Angel said a hint of pleading in his voice._  
  
 _She tilted her head and reached up for a kiss. “Oh no, my pet,” she whispered in one ear and tilted her head to the other side, “This is just the beginning.”_  
  
 _She pulled away from him without touching him at all. He groaned when he saw the evil, seductive smile play across her lips as she walked away. Angel watched her leave, fighting the urge to follow her. After a moment, he turned and walked away in the opposite direction._  
  
**************************  
  
Spike was not happy when he heard of her little excursion, especially when he knew who she ran into. Angel was the enemy, he said. Angel was not the Sire he once was, he said. Angel turned his back on them. Angel wanted nothing to do with them. Spike meant well, but she knew differently. She could smell the arousal emanating from Angel when she walked away from him in that park.  
  
Drusilla moved stealthily through the night. Following her Sire’s scent, she found herself at the Bronze. She slipped into a dark corner and watched Angel order a drink. Then, she caught the Slayer’s scent and growled softly when she saw the small blonde girl walk up to her Sire.  
  
 _“Hi,” Buffy greeted._  
  
 _“Hey! I was hoping you’d show,” Angel replied._  
  
 _Buffy noticed his drink and sounded surprised when she said, “You drink! I mean drinks, non-blood things.”_  
  
 _“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” Angel said._  
  
 _“I believe that,” Buffy nodded._  
  
Drusilla watched them as she moved closer until they were right across from her hiding place. She knew all too well the things her Angel refused to tell the slayer: his feeding habits, his favorite forms of torture, his desires; the extent of his sexual prowess. Drusilla was sure there was much more he withheld from the little girl. Things she herself knew firsthand. Things her Sire spent years perfecting on her.  
  
 _“So, what did you do last night?” Buffy asked._  
  
 _“Nothing,” he replied evasively._  
  
 _“Nothing at all, you ceased to exist?” She asked mischievously._  
  
 _“No, I mean I stayed in, read,” he said._  
  
 _“Oh,” Buffy said and went back to the pool table without another word._  
  
Drusilla watched as Angel stood there with a confused expression for a moment, and then followed the slayer. She watched them talk for a few more minutes before the Slayer left with a boy. When she left the Bronze, Drusilla walked close enough to Angel that he could sense her presence. Angel glanced at her as she passed by and caught the look in her eyes. The same bedroom eyes she had when she wanted something. Once she knew she had his attention, Drusilla floated out of the Bronze.  
  
Angel watched Drusilla glide out of the club. He hadn’t seen her since their confrontation at the park. After a moment, he followed her, completely ignoring Willow’s offer to play pool with her and Xander. When he got outside, Drusilla seemed to have disappeared into thin air, leaving only a faint trace of her scent.  
  
Angel wondered what she was up to. He walked home deep in thought over Buffy’s shrug off for some new boy named Ford. He had to find out what the deal was there. Something was off about Buffy’s new friend. Though, seeing Drusilla in the Bronze was a distraction.  
  
Angel went into his basement apartment and shut the door. He headed for the fridge, got a blood packet and popped it in the microwave. A light breeze fanned his cheek and he turned to look, but saw nothing. Turning back to the microwave, he watched the packet turn inside.  
  
“I know where you can find something better,” Drusilla whispered.  
  
Angel turned towards the direction of the voice, but she wasn’t there. Then, he heard her tinkling laugh from the shadows. Abandoning the microwave for the moment, he followed the sound of her laugh.  
  
“Dru? Come on out, baby girl,” Angel said softly.  
  
He scanned the darkened room and settled on the corner adjacent from his bed next to his closet. Soon, a slippered foot stepped into the low light and then she was right in front of him wearing a white ankle-length gown. She moved closer and gazed up at him.  
  
“Why are you here, Dru?” he asked as her hands slid up his coat to grab the lapels. “Did something happen to Spike?”  
  
“Spike went out and I was bored,” she replied. Her gaze shifted to his neck and she licked her pouting lips. “You’re a naughty daddy, taking away my treat earlier.”  
  
“I can’t have you feeding in my town, Dru. You know that. I have enough burdens on my conscience,” Angel explained.  
  
“Burdens too heavy to bear on your shoulders,” she said. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered, “My Angel shouldn’t have to hold such weight. You need to find a release.”  
  
Angel watched her through lust-glazed eyes as she stepped back and looked at him. He took a step towards her. She took a step back. He stalked her until he had her back against the bed frame. Then, he leaned down and nibbled on her full lips, teasing her. She opened her mouth on a gasp of pleasure and he ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth. Drusilla arched against him and dug her nails into his arms.  
  
He pulled back and looked down at her. “What do you want from me, Dru? I can’t give you Angelus.”  
  
“You don’t know that. I do though. I’ve seen it. My Angel’s buried in there somewhere under all that soul. You taste bitter like almonds. All will be better soon.”  
  
“You offered something better than pig’s blood, princess,” Angel reminded her, pointedly ignoring the discussion of his soul.  
  
Drusilla raised her hand and caressed her fingertips along his cheek. Angel took her hand in his and kissed the palm. He licked a path to her wrist, pressing his lips against the place where her pulse should be, watching her with a smoldering gaze the whole time. When she turned her head and exposed her neck to him, he moved swiftly.  
  
She let out a throaty squeak when Angel crushed her to him and mouthed her turning mark. She reached to unbutton his pants. He lifted her up to distract her from her goal. She was forced to wrap her legs around his waist, the movement hiking up her dress in the process. Her head fell back against the bed frame as he leaned down and latched onto a breast. His tongue and teeth teased the nipple through the fabric of her bodice.  
  
“Daddy, please,” Drusilla panted.  
  
Angel pushed away from the bed frame and laid her back on the bed. He continued to tease her breasts as he settled between her thighs. Then, he raised her skirts up past her waist and moved lower to press kisses on her stomach. When he got to her navel, he pushed her thighs apart and felt her fingers lace into his hair.  
  
Drusilla squeezed her eyes shut and cried out when Angel nibbled on her clit. Her grip tightened in his hair and she arched her back. Shifting focus, he rubbed his tongue along her inner labia slowly. Every so often he licked over her clitoris with the flat of his tongue before moving to her labia on the other side.  
  
Angel looked up her body to watch her reaction. There were many reasons for his choice in childer. The way they looked, together and apart. Spike challenged him and never backed down. Drusilla was a reminder of what he’d done in his past. She was proof of Angelus’ methods. Seeing her was revenge enough for his past.  
  
But there were good things as well: feeling her and watching her respond to him, even now that he had a soul. The way she writhed on the bed, the sound of her squeaky moans, the way she tugged on his hair, pulling him closer then pushing him back when the sensation became too much.  
  
Angel pulled away to watch her as he massaged her clit with his fingers.  
  
She gasped when he slipped his fingers inside her. The mewling sounds came when he moved them in and out while he licked and sucked on her clit.  
  
“Daddy!” she screamed when she was ready to cum.  
  
Angel removed his fingers and placed his mouth against her. He groaned as her fluids dripped into his mouth. Licking her clean, he reached down and unfastened his jeans to stroke himself, his fingers slick with her essence. Shifting to his demon visage, he turned and sank his fangs into the inside of her thigh. She bucked and shuddered at the sensation. He growled into the bite and came in his pants at the first taste of her sweet, familiar blood.  
  
Angel took his fill of her before retracting his fangs and licking the wound. He sat back on his heels. Drusilla sat up and gazed at his mouth. It was red and wet with her blood. She slid down to sit on his lap and licked the blood off his mouth. He kissed her leisurely then pulled back.  
  
“I can’t give you what you want, Dru. I wish I could,” Angel said regretfully.  
  
“You will, my Angel, in time,” Drusilla gave him a knowing smile and stood up.  
  
He stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor, and turned to watch her walk out of his apartment on the whisper of slippers across the cement surface.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 2_

  
  
As Angel cleaned himself up, he puzzled over the reason for Drusilla’s visit. She said she was bored because Spike had gone out. So, where had Spike gone? It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy what happened between him and Drusilla, but he couldn’t allow it to happen again. There was Buffy to consider.  
  
 _Buffy!_  
  
The whole thing with Billy Fordham slipped his mind when Drusilla appeared. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, abandoning the blood packet still in the microwave. Angel went to Willow’s house and asked her to look up information on Billy. Willow asked if he was jealous and Angel went off on a whole declaration of jealousy. When he was done, he couldn’t tell if he was talking about Buffy or Drusilla.  
  
After leaving Willow, Angel found his way outside the factory. The minion guarding the entrance growled a warning at him. Being the elder vampire of the Aurelian clan, Angel growled back menacingly. The minion shrank back and allowed him to pass. He scented Drusilla out, killing three minions along the way. Angel climbed up on the catwalk and looked down to see Drusilla cooing over a dead bird.  
  
 _“You sing the sweetest little song. Won’t you sing for me, hmm? Don’t you love me anymore?”_  
  
Angel felt an ache in his chest as he watched her. He wished they could all be together again. He was forced to leave them in Romania because of Darla, then again in China because of his soul. Now other things separated them, like Buffy. He leaned his forearms on the railing of the catwalk and watched her.  
  
He looked on with interest when Spike came into view. His boy hadn’t changed a bit, still as gorgeous as he ever was. He was all lean muscle and sculpted beauty.  
  
 _“Darling! I heard a funny thing just now,” Spike said. “Lucius tells me that you went out again.”_  
  
 _“I was bored and you were out,” Drusilla replied._  
  
Angel smirked when she didn’t let on that she went to him. As close as Spike was to her, he knew his boy could scent him on her.  
  
 _“Come on,” Drusilla cooed to the bird. She whistled to it. “I’ll pout if you don’t sing.”_  
  
 _Spike put his arms around her. “You, um, meet anyone? Anyone interesting . . . like Angel?”_  
  
 _“Angel?” she echoed._  
  
 _“Yeah, so . . .” he kissed her forehead. “What might you guys have talked about, then? Old times? Childhood pranks? It’s a little off, you two so friendly, him being the enemy and all that?”_  
  
 _Drusilla continued to coo at the bird, “I’ll give you a seed if you sing.”_  
  
 _“The bird’s dead, Dru,” Spike said irritably. “You left it in a cage, and you didn’t feed it, and now it’s all dead, just like the last one.”_  
  
Angel growled low in his chest as Drusilla cowered away and whined when Spike became cross with her. Realizing that she was trying his patience when she refused to tell Spike what happened between them, Angel quieted and watched them.  
  
 _“Oh, I’m sorry baby,” Spike apologized. “I’m a bad, rude man. I just don’t like you going out, that’s all. You are weak.” He took her hand and slowly sucked on the fingertips. “Would you like a new bird? One that’s not dead?”_  
  
Angel groaned softly at the sight of them together. He’d missed watching them tease each other. Spike had always been good at taking care of his baby girl. He perked up when he scented a human nearby. He heard the quick pitter-pat heartbeat of a frightened person. As well they should be, walking into a vampire’s lair.  
  
 _“This is so cool!” Ford exclaimed._  
  
Uh-oh! Buffy’s friend was here. What the hell was he doing? Angel groaned again when he saw Spike turn a predatory eye towards the voice. His boy’s posture went on alert. Would it be wrong for Angel to hope that Spike ripped the human’s throat out for being foolish enough to walk into the factory?  
  
 _“I would totally live here,” Ford commented._  
  
 _“Do I have anyone on watch here?” Spike called out. “It’s called security, people! Are you all asleep?” He walked towards Ford. “Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?”_  
  
 _“I know who you are,” Ford said._  
  
 _“Yeah, I know who I am, too. So what?” Spike said unimpressed._  
  
Angel smirked at that. That was his boy. Show no fear, take no prisoners. Damn right, Spike knew who he was. He was Angelus’ boy, that’s who he was, taught by the best to be the best. Angel felt a thrill of satisfaction run through him.  
  
 _“I came looking for you, Spike. You are Spike, right, William the Bloody?” Ford asked excitedly._  
  
 _“You’ve got a real death wish coming in here. It’s almost interesting,” Spike said. “So, how did you find me?”_  
  
 _“That doesn’t matter. I’ve got something to offer you. I’m pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say I’ve got thirty seconds to convince you not to kill me?” Ford smiled. “It’s traditional.”_  
  
Angel frowned at that. The Aurelian clan left ‘traditional’ back in the sewers with The Master. Besides, Angelus could never use traditional methods in raising either of his childer. Angel stayed long enough to hear Ford’s plans and disappeared into the darkness. He had to check out where Ford’s been staying and warn Buffy of her friend’s little foray into becoming undead.  
  
**************************  
  
Well, the bomb shelter vampire wannabe club that Ford was part seemed to be a bust in a sense. Angel had taken Xander and Willow with him to investigate, but only found a bunch of human kids with ideas in their heads that vampires were really sugarplum fairies.  
  
Still, Ford had gone to Spike for a reason and Angel felt that he had to save those teenagers from their own stupidity. Ford was offering those unsuspecting humans up for Spike’s slaughter in return for being made into a vampire. Angel knew why. He could smell the decay on the boy. He knew Ford was dying, but how desperate could a person be to _ask_ to be turned?  
  
Besides, the fact: Old World vampires chose their childer carefully. Darla chose Liam to be a mate and companion. She got one, but not the other, exclusively. Angelus chose Penn to play with. Penn was a mistake in the end, but up to that point he was a tool to hone Angelus’ skills. Drusilla and Spike were different. Drusilla was a lesson in the amount of damage he could do to the fragile human psyche.  
  
Spike was . . . an achievement. Spike looked up to him, wanted to be like him, idolized him, hated him, thwarted him at every turn, challenged him, made him think, made him react. Angelus could never break him. He was fascinated by Spike: the mystery of how far he could push Spike, how he could bend Spike to his will before his boy rebelled.  
  
Spike was only using the human to get to Buffy, which was why Angel was outside her house now. He’d come to warn her.  
  
He readjusted the hardness that suddenly sprung up at the thought of Spike as he quietly stepped onto the back porch of the Summers’ house. He saw the door cracked open and moved closer to peer inside. Buffy was at the counter stirring a cup of tea or something. Angel lightly knocked on the door and caused her to turn around in surprise.  
  
 _“Buffy, can I come in?” Angel asked softly as he pushed the door open._  
  
 _“Uh, sure,” she nodded, “I thought once you were invited you could always just walk in?”_  
  
 _“I can,” he replied as he stepped inside. “I was just being polite.” He closed the door behind him while still watching her. “We need to talk.”_  
  
 _“Do we?” she inquired disinterestedly as she picked up her cup and headed into the dining room._  
  
 _“It’s about your friend Ford,” he explained as he followed her. “He’s not what he seems.”_  
  
 _“Who is these days?” she asked flippantly._  
  
 _“Willow ran him down on the computer,” he went on._  
  
 _“Willow?” Buffy sounded surprised._  
  
 _“We found this address and checked it out with Xander. It turned out to be . . .”_  
  
 _“And Xander?!” she said in disbelief. “Wow, everybody in. It’s like a great big exciting conspiracy.”_  
  
 _That stopped him. “What are you talking about?”_  
  
 _“I’m talking about the people I trust. Who’s Drusilla?” she demanded._  
  
Angel lowered his eyes. He should have been more prepared for this. But, he was preoccupied with keeping Buffy and Spike away from each other, and dealing with his feelings for his childer. Drusilla’s appearances in the Bronze and at his apartment were a distraction. Not to mention the plan Ford had going to give Buffy to Spike. The last thing on his mind was telling Buffy about Spike and Drusilla.  
  
It wasn’t like his relationship with them was a secret to the world, but they were his. Now, Buffy was demanding answers and he hadn’t even come up with the best way to tell her about them. That he turned Drusilla into his own personal experiment and left her broken or that he – Angelus – had turned Spike into the deadliest killer, second only to himself.  
  
 _“And, don’t lie to me,” Buffy said, “I’m tired of it.”_  
  
 _“Some lies are necessary,” Angel said gravely._  
  
 _“For what?” Buffy asked._  
  
 _“Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough, you find that out.”_  
  
 _“I can take it,” she said, her voice wavering. She took a deep breath and tried again, “I can take the truth.”_  
  
 _“Do you love me?” Angel asked._  
  
 _The question threw her. She wasn’t expecting it from him. She barely had time to evaluate her own thoughts on the matter. “What?”_  
  
 _“Do you?” he pressed._  
  
 _Buffy thought it over for a moment at a loss for the best way to answer. “I love you. I don’t know if I trust you.”_  
  
 _“Maybe you shouldn’t do either,” Angel said and turned away from her._  
  
In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought. Now, he really did have to explain it to her. He couldn’t go on telling her half truths. How do you explain your own actions committed when you were soulless and evil to a sixteen-year-old high school girl. _This_ was not how he wanted to do it. Hell, he _never_ wanted to tell her.  
  
“How do you know about Drusilla?” Angel asked without looking at her.  
  
“Giles . . .”  
  
“Giles?” he echoed.  
  
“. . . had a picture of her.”  
  
“Watchers,” Angel said the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
“And . . . I saw you with her the other night when I was patrolling,” Buffy said.  
  
Angel whipped around to face her then. “You were _spying_ on me?”  
  
“No! I was patrolling. It just happened to be in the same vicinity as your little late night fling,” Buffy cringed at the thought of him with another woman.  
  
Angel’s jaw developed a tick at the idea that Buffy watched him with Drusilla in the park. “It wasn’t what you think it was. That was . . . a thing. But, it _wasn’t_ a fling. It’s more complicated than that.” He turned away from her and studied the wall décor in the dining room with renewed interest. “I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst. She was . . . an obsession of mine. She was pure and sweet and chaste . . .”  
  
“And you made her a vampire,” Buffy finished.  
  
“First, I made her insane,” Angel corrected as he finally looked at her, silently daring her to look away when he continued, “I killed everyone she loved, visited every mental torture on her that I could devise. I ripped away everything she knew, made a mockery of everything she held dear.” Buffy finally looked away. Angel walked around behind her chair and crouched down to whisper near her ear, “She eventually fled to a convent. I followed her, stalked her . . . toyed with her. Each night was an adventure to me as I discovered new ways to make her suffer and I enjoyed every minute of it.” He stood up and walked around the table. “On the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon.”  
  
“Well,” Buffy said with a sense of trepidation. “I asked for the truth.”  
  
“Drusilla isn’t the issue here. Ford’s part of some society of teenage idiots that reveres vampires, practically worships them. I don’t know what he wants from you, but you can’t trust him.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 3_

  
  
It was five a.m. when Angel finally gave into drowsiness. His skin tingled with the coming sunrise. Glancing at the small window in his basement apartment, he saw the gray dawn struggle to peek through the dirty pane. He readied for a day of rest, changing from his dark jeans to sweats.  
  
He had just climbed into bed with a book to read when he heard a soft tap on his door. It seemed rather odd that Buffy would make an appearance this early on a school night. But then, as she pointed out: what did they really know about each other? Setting the book aside and throwing the blanket to the end of the bed, he padded over to the door and opened it.  
  
He looked at her in surprise as she peeked up at him through her lashes. When she didn’t respond, he stepped aside and allowed her to enter. She stepped past him in regal fashion. One hundred and thirty-eight years and she had never forgotten her proper upbringing. She moved with the grace of a genteel female of the era in which she was raised. Her demon side only made it that much more dangerous. Where the genteel were mild mannered, everything Drusilla did, every move; every blink was the definition of passion and predatory grace. It was a deadly combination.  
  
Angel closed the door with a soft snick and shifted uncomfortably. She had her back to him, examining the room with a critical eye. He followed her gaze, trying to see what she saw, wondering if anything had changed since her last unexpected visit.  
  
“Why are you here?” he asked quietly.  
  
“You saw too much. You know secrets that should only be known by few,” she turned slowly to face him, looking up at him through a fringe of long, dark lashes. “You’ve been telling tales out of school. Ran and told little Buffy about the big day, didn’t you?” She clicked her tongue, “Bad daddy.”  
  
“Dru . . .” It came out sounding like an entreaty.  
  
“What is it about the Slayer that makes my Angel’s still heart start to beat again?” She stepped closer to him and placed her cool hand on his bare chest over his silent heart. “I can hear it, like a loud bell in a church steeple ringing the hour.”  
  
Angel placed a hand over hers against his chest. “I can’t tell you that which I don’t know the answer to.”  
  
“’Tis a shame,” she said sadly.  
  
He watched as she gently extracted her hand from his grasp and glided across the room to his bed. Angel stood rooted to the spot by the door and watched her with heated eyes as she slipped off her shoes and slowly raised the hem of her dress over her head, letting it drop in a puddle on the floor.  
  
His intense gaze moved from the fabric at her feet and raked up her shapely legs to her hips, her flat tummy, full breasts and slim neck. His sight lingered on her turning mark before shifting to meet her eyes. Drusilla sat primly on the bed and leaned back against the pillow, drawing her legs up onto the mattress.  
  
“A caged lion, prowling the confines, testing his boundaries,” Drusilla purred. “How can the lion know his restrictions when he’s never had them before? Such borders meant nothing to him. He transcended limitation for he is lord and master over all he sees.”  
  
“That’s what you see me as, Dru, a caged lion that is looking for a way out?” Angel asked as he moved to stand beside the bed, watching her.  
  
“It’s all you’ve known for a century, my Angel; you growl and pace in your soulful cell far too long. Come out and play,” she beckoned.  
  
Angel crawled up on the bed between her bent knees. He sat back on his haunches and straightened her legs out to the ceiling. Then, he leaned forward to tease the soft, tender flesh at the back of her knee with his mouth. After teasing the other knee, he placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward over her.  
  
“What if I like being where I am?” he asked, leaving the question open with a double entendre.  
  
“Have you become used to your cage, memorizing its margins and errors?” she countered.  
  
Angel reached down and yanked his pants off his hips. Then, lining himself up to her entrance, he pushed inside causing her to gasp. “There’s little room for error, sweet one,” he groaned.  
  
He swooped down and kissed her hard. Her lips parted to his insistent tongue. After a few frenzied thrusts, he slid her legs off his shoulders and pulled her up with him to sit astride his lap while he moved inside her. He leaned forward again, laying her back on the bed and felt her thighs lock around his waist as he thrust harder and deeper.  
  
Drusilla whimpered at the force with which her Sire took possession of her body. Spike tried to imitate their Sire when he was with her. But, he never could quite hit that exact level. Angel held her hands at the wrists on the pillow beside her head. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and he used the opportunity to mouth her neck, growling.  
  
Angel moved up from her neck to whisper near her ear, “Has Spike discovered what you’ve been up to yet? Has he figured out that you’ve been following me, visited me when he’s away? I know he can smell me all over you. Hmm, baby girl? Did the idea that I had you two nights ago make him cum?”  
  
She cried out and bucked against him in a vain attempt to fly over the precipice on which she balanced precariously.  
  
Angel nuzzled along her jaw line, “Answer me, Dru. Did you reap the benefits of Spike’s vicarious voyeurism? Did he shower your tight little pussy knowing my tongue and fingers had been there hours before?”  
  
Drusilla dragged her manicured nails down Angel’s broad back as she wept with the need for release. Angel responded by pounding into her hard and fast, the quick thrusts causing her body to jerk under him. Her nails dug in until they broke skin, though Angel was oblivious to the pain. He was intent on driving her slowly over the edge by tormenting her with pleasure.  
  
“What do you think Spike would do if he knew that you’re under me being fucked into the mattress while he’s out possibly hunting a slayer?”  
  
“He knows!” Drusilla cried out. “He’s not happy in the least, but that doesn’t stop him from getting his end away. Now, please, Daddy . . . Please, before I shatter and break into millions of pieces on the floor!”  
  
“Do you want to cum baby girl? Do you want to sneak back home with my essence dripping out of you and let Spike have you? Knowing that it’ll be my semen he’s using as lubricant? Want that, Dru? Squeeze me, milk my cock for it,” Angel growled.  
  
“Angel!” Drusilla cried as she did just that.  
  
Her inner muscles convulsed around him, causing him to release inside her. He peppered her face with kisses, caressing her soft skin as she came down from her orgasm. After touching her at his leisure for an hour, eliciting two more orgasms manually, Angel got out of bed and helped her redress.  
  
Walking her to the door, he opened it and bestowed a kiss on her lips. “You’d best be going now before Spike starts to worry where you are, Dru.”  
  
“Soon, my pet, we’ll all be together again. The moon said so,” she whispered before she walked out leaving him staring after her, lost in thought.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 4_

  
  
And so it became a pattern. Angel would spend his nights working to help Buffy fight the good fight while still keeping her separated from his childer. His constant distraction was thoughts of Spike and Drusilla, both separately and together. When he was home alone or retired from a night of fighting vampires and his own feelings towards the slayer, Drusilla would make an unexpected house call.  
  
Angel had started buying human blood from the blood bank for her when she popped by. She would show up, talk nonsense about how the moon told her that he was closer to losing his soul and then slide into bed with him. He would make love to her for hours and then she would go back to Spike and the artificial safety of the factory.  
  
Willow appeared at his door earlier, frantic and babbling. Angel could barely understand a single word that tumbled out of her mouth. He silently wondered why the youth of the era had such a tendency to talk a mile a minute when they were anxious. When he could finally get a coherent explanation out of her, she told him that there was trouble in Sunnydale once again. It seemed that Giles’ bad boy days had come back to haunt them all, in the form of a possessing demon. Angel went with her to help sort it out.  
  
They found the demon in the magic shop, where it was attacking Buffy wearing the body of Jenny Calendar. Willow had filled him in along the way about how Ms. Calendar was unconscious when the body slipped out of Giles’ dead friend and into her. That’s how Willow came up with her brilliant idea. The demon needed an unconscious or dead body to jump to, and Angel seemed to be the perfect solution to her.  
  
Upon entering the shop, Angel pulled the demon off Buffy and sent it flying across the room. Then, he attacked it. The second the demon felt a danger to its existence it jumped from Jenny’s body to his. There was a flaw in logic concerning possessing another demon. The soul may be the catalyst to Angel’s need to help the helpless, but he also had a two hundred-plus-year-old demon that was more than ready for a good fight after being caged for so long.  
  
Angel’s face morphed between that of his human, his demon and that of the possessing demon as it fought for dominance. The struggle didn’t last long, and Angelus easily kicked the entity out of his body. Even now, as he walked back to his apartment, Angelus still felt energized from the fight. It gave Angel a similar mood. Every pore vibrated with the need for more action.  
  
The distinct scent of cigarettes and worn leather assailed Angel’s senses as soon as he opened his door. He entered the room silently and saw someone sitting in the lone chair near his black leather couch. Dusty shoes were propped up on the scuffed coffee table, a cigarette dangled from full lips, and a bottle hung loosely from long, slim fingers over the arm of the chair.  
  
Angel shouldn’t have been surprised to see Spike in his apartment, lounging on his furniture as if he owned the place. After all, it was he who taught the boy to walk into a room like it was his.  
  
“I’d offer you blood, but then I think you’ve drunk enough,” Angel observed as he went into the kitchen to get his own blood drink.  
  
“Why the soddin’ hell would you care anyway?” Spike slurred.  
  
Angel ignored him and went about fixing a drink. He could feel Spike’s ice-blue glare boring holes into his back. He supposed that if looks could really kill, he’d be a pile of dust now. He went about his task as if the emotions pouring off his childe didn’t mean anything to him.  
  
“Think you’re too good for us, is that it? That shiny soul makes you better than us, mate? Think you can toy with us? I-I-I’ve killed two sssslayerssss in my lifetime,” Spike held up two fingers, “I’ve walked the entire world three times over. I’ve spent a . . . ccccent’ry with no law unto myself, least of all a pouf like you. So, tell me, _Angel_ , why is it that a lifetime after you abandoned us, I can still smell you around her? This whole bloody town is nothing but your stinking scent. It’s nauseating is what it is.”  
  
“Maybe because she’s my childe,” Angel suggested. “She will always carry my scent, just like you always will. You wonder why you can always smell me. You carry my blood in your veins, that’s why.”  
  
“I hate you. Bloody well hate you. Have anything you want, take everything you want, but I’ll be damned if I’ll ever be yours again, Angelus. I won’t be owned by a fluffy souled, former demon like you,” Spike sneered as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
“You can hate me all you want, _William_ , it won’t change anything,” Angel said simply. He turned around, leaning his hip against the cabinet next to the stove and watched Spike take another swig of whiskey. “If you hate me so much then why are you here?”  
  
“Don’t think I don’t bleedin’ ask myself that every day,” Spike replied flippantly. “Just stay away from Dru and I’ll be the better for it.”  
  
“You’re asking for a lot then. She isn’t yours to keep,” Angel said.  
  
“Well she sure as hell isn’t yours either. _Angelus_ made her, not you,” Spike sneered. He sat up and put the bottle on the coffee table before he rose and left the apartment, his duster billowing out behind him.  
  
Angel watched him leave and then remembered that he had a blood packet in the microwave. Reheating it for another thirty seconds, he took it out and drank it out of the bag. He tossed that away and went over to the couch, sat back with Spike’s discarded bottle of whiskey and drank the remainder of it, deep in thought.  
  
Drusilla and Spike were driving him crazy. Drusilla’s late night visits were only a game to piss Spike off. Angel couldn’t think of another reason for her to even want to be near him. His soul was a cancer that his childer steered clear of. Spike had mocked him because of it. Angel himself had told Drusilla time and again that he couldn’t give her back the Angelus she knew.  
  
He groaned at the soft tap on his door. He put the bottle on the coffee table and got to his feet. Walking to the door he muttered to himself, “You know I should start leaving a key under the mat or just give you one of your own, Dru.” He opened the door to find Buffy on the other side.  
  
“Uh, hey!” Buffy stammered.  
  
Angel gripped the doorknob and leaned his weight on it. “Hello, Buffy. Giles and Jenny okay?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to thank you for what you did, saving, well, all of us,” she said.  
  
“Don’t mention it. You should be thanking Willow though, she’s the one that came up with the idea,” Angel said.  
  
“I plan to. I just wanted to thank you, so . . . thanks, night,” she said as she pivoted on her heel and left.  
  
Angel stared after her then shook his head and went back into the apartment.  
  
**************************  
  
In the coming days, Buffy made several appearances at his door. Sometimes it was before school, other times between classes. He knew she had fallen for him. It wasn’t intentional on his part. From his perspective, he tried to keep as much distance between them as possible while still helping her. He couldn’t chance her meeting Drusilla. And yet, on occasion they had come eerily close to bumping into each other in the hallway, Drusilla arriving just moments after Buffy had left him following their nightly patrols.  
  
Drusilla teased him mercilessly over the Slayer’s infatuation with him. She taunted him with Buffy’s discovery of what he truly was. Where that would piss him off had it been Darla, Drusilla’s goading only made him hotter. His little girl always knew what buttons to push when she set out to do something. She was determined to make him slip up and she was pulling out all the stops to accomplish her task.  
  
Angelus was rattling in his cage, making more racket than usual. After a night of patrolling with Buffy, it had become too much. Scouting the graveyards for fresh graves and scenting her hot blood all night as she walked close to him trying to entice him. Angelus was inside him daring him to sink his teeth in and drain her dry, that she was ripe and nearly begging for it. But, Angel held off. He tried to ignore the tantalizing scent of virgin blood.  
  
Angel flipped the page of a book he really wasn’t reading. He scanned the pages with eyes that were glazed over. Instead, he had images playing in his mind. Images of drinking Buffy’s powerful blood, but then they turned to killing Drusilla and Spike. He grew hard at those memories. The soul was there to make him feel regret for his crimes, but his demon didn’t see turning two beautiful creatures into homicidal reflections of himself as a crime. They were both deadly, passionate, sensual beings and he wanted them.  
  
Angel was pulled from his reverie by the telltale tap on his door. He put the book aside and got up to answer it. Gripping the doorknob, he stopped and sucked in a needy breath as he looked at the door with unseeing eyes. All he saw was the image in his head of what Drusilla possibly looked like on the other side. He grew even harder as he envisioned her standing in the hall in a long white christening gown, a mockery of her human self, with perfect white slippers and her dark hair hung loose billowing around her shoulders, the picture of an angel. He smirked at the travesty of that image, considering he’d plucked her from the very hands of God when he tormented and turned her.  
  
 _Killing is so merciful in the end, isn't it? The pain is ended. Eternal torment, the shining example of all that’s good and pure turned into seductive sin._ And she was: his sin, his temptress. Everything he taught her to be, broken and molded her into. He couldn’t take anymore.  
  
Wrenching the door open, Angel grabbed Drusilla’s wrist and yanked her inside. He pressed her against the door, forcing it shut and attacked her mouth. He ran his tongue over her pouting lips until they opened on a gasp and slipped his tongue inside. She surprised him with her boldness when she bit his tongue. He had to remember to punish her for that later, when he could think past the haze of sex. Right now, he wanted to rip her clothes from her body, to take her, lay claim to her again, send her back to Spike, her body imprinted with his use of her, a message to his boy that they are only on loan to each other.  
  
Allowing a few seconds for Drusilla to have her victory over him, Angel let her taste his blood from his tongue. Then, he pulled away and grabbed fistfuls of her dress, tugging her forward as he move back towards the bed. When she reached out to rub her fingers over the bulge in his pants, he circled his fingers around her wrist to halt her movement.  
  
“No more games, Drusilla. No more teasing. No more of you in control. Tonight you’ll be pleasing me,” Angel said, using his Sire tone. He didn’t know where the demands came from.  
  
Drusilla’s eyes were so wide that he could see the whites clearly around the dark blue color. When she didn’t move to undress, he tugged on the square neckline of her satin gown. “Take it off, Dru.”  
  
The quiet command was met with shaking fingers drawing the skirt up her thighs and then the dress was up and over her head, tossed to the floor and forgotten.  
  
Angel stepped forward, took her face in his hands and bestowed a kiss to her closed eyes. Then, he lifted her head up and kissed along her cheek to her lips, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered and gripped his arms as her senses reeled. He tipped her head back and caressed the column of her neck with his tongue. Angel stepped back and waited for Drusilla to refocus.  
  
“Undress me, baby girl,” he said in soft command.  
  
Angel shuddered under her intense gaze. Her dark blue eyes raked over him leaving a hot trail across his skin in their wake. She reached for his wifebeater and pulled it up and off. She leaned into him and brushed her lips over his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue until he groaned. Then, she fell to her knees and kissed his flat stomach.  
  
Angel watched her as she unfastened his pants and pulled them down until he could step out of them. His head fell back and his whole body shuddered when he felt the tentative touch of her tongue on his shaft. He looked down just in time to see her take the bulbous head into her mouth. When she slowly sucked down the length, he threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged back to prolong the sensation.  
  
“Such a good girl, remembering how I like it,” Angel murmured. “But, I’m still going to punish you for biting me and taking my blood without permission.”  
  
Drusilla whimpered at his words, but continued her ministrations. She sucked on the length, moving up and down. She tried to stroke the base, but Angel batted her hands away. Instead, she grabbed his ass and dug her nails into the flesh. The pleasure-pain caused Angel to tighten his hold on her hair and direct her sucking to a faster, harder rhythm.  
  
“Going to make me cum in that pretty mouth, Dru,” he groaned. “Going to make you go home and kiss Spike, remind him of what I taste like. That boy thinks he can show up here and threaten me. After I’m through with you, I’ll fuck him within an inch of his life and then we’ll see who’s gone soft.”  
  
Drusilla whimpered around his shaft and looked up at him with wide eyes. She wasn’t so sure about going home to Spike. She’d done a lot of things to upset him, but he was all she had left to cling to with her Daddy gone for the most part.  
  
Angel seemed to sense her distress. He pulled her off him and said, “Don’t worry, baby girl. You’ll still have your Dark Prince.”  
  
Angel groaned as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge with her hands. He squeezed the base of his cock to stop the orgasm and sat down on the bed. He pulled her up to sit in his lap and kissed her hungrily. Then, he flipped her over on her stomach and stuffed a pillow under her hips, raising her ass in the air.  
  
Drusilla felt the bed move as Angel got up and went to his closet. In the back of the cabinet was a black chest. He reached up to the shelf above and produced a key to open the lock. She heard him rummage through it and then felt the bed dip as he returned to his spot behind her. She looked back with wide eyes to see the mid-length blue/black leather whip with thirteen-and-a-half-inch straps.  
  
Drusilla cried out at the initial stinging slap of the whip on her bare ass. “Daddy!”  
  
“Should’ve known better than to bite my tongue,” Angel admonished as he delivered another stinging slap.  
  
“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Drusilla whimpered.  
  
“Why don’t I believe that?” Angel asked, smacking the whip against her ass.  
  
He spanked her until she was pleasurably numb and moaning into another pillow. Angel set the whip aside and licked the red welts until the numbness started to wear off. He moved lower and sucked gently on her clit until she bucked and came in his mouth. Then, he sat up and dragged her lax body up with him. She was so comfortably numb right now, he could bend her in any position he liked.  
  
This may be what she needed, but Angel still couldn’t give her what she wanted. He couldn’t give her Angelus. He made a good show of being Angelus by spanking her, but he wouldn’t allow himself to forget what he’d done to her, how he broke her. She was gorgeous, sweet and chaste, set to be a nun and he’d ruined her, destroyed her faith and became her God. Even when she was blissfully happy, uncaring of the world outside her fragile mind, Angel still saw the sadness in her eyes. Or maybe it was the reflection of his own feelings for what Angelus had done to her.  
  
Thank God one of them had the presence of mind to make Spike a childe. He’d fallen in love with Drusilla on sight and had taken care of her ever since. She was Angelus’ creation, but Spike kept her safe for him. If they ever made it to equal ground, he’d make it up to Spike.  
  
For now though, Angel moved Drusilla to her hands and knees. He guided his cock inside her pussy and held onto her hips as he pushed deeper. Then, he covered her back and started to thrust in hard and fast. He heard her cry out near his ear on every thrust. He rose up behind her and spanked her ass with his open hand as he fucked her harder, trying to bury himself as far as he could get.  
  
“Jesus, Dru, only you and Spike can bring this . . . possessiveness out of me. Squeeze me, make me cum, baby girl,” Angel said between panting breaths. Drusilla did as he said, rhythmically contracting her inner muscles until she felt cool liquid bathe her inside.  
  
Angel gently extracted himself from her and lay beside her. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her gratefully. Those kisses led to more passionate, heated ones. He moved lower, teasing her body with lips and tongue until she arched under him. Then, he sucked and nibbled on her clit until she found her release.  
  
**************************  
  
An hour later, they were under the covers, Drusilla curled against Angel’s side. He absently combed his fingers through her hair as she carelessly glided her nails along his flat stomach.  
  
“You better get up and go back before Spike misses you,” he said noncommittally, kissing her temple.  
  
“You’ll be with us soon. I know it. You’ll find perfect bliss and then the Slayer will know the real truth. That she’s fancied a beast with too many burdens now gone. Your essence is inside me now. It sings such a sweet song. It sings of death and destruction, of pain and sorrow. Such sweet music, my love.”  
  
“I can’t give you want you want, Drusilla.”  
  
She straddled his waist and looked down at him with big, dark blue eyes. “Yes, you will. Time enough soon. The stars will fall and weep for the lost warrior and the lion will rise to take his rightful place for he is the King of the Jungle.”  
  
“Nonsense Dru,” he scoffed.  
  
“Nonsense is that which makes little sense but the truth. Lovers are liars and thieves of hearts, but the queen of such does not care for she has the love of not one but two. The Queen of Cups will drink of sorrow tasting the bitter wine and tell her king that it is ripe with blood.”  
  
Angel stared up at her at a loss for what to say to all that. What the hell did she mean? His brow furrowed trying to decipher her vision-talk. She reached up and smoothed the lines away with her fingers. She slid off the bed and slowly dressed. Angel watched her move towards the door in a graceful stride. He almost felt relieved until she turned to him.  
  
“You will be with the family soon enough, Daddy. Both of you and such games we shall play. I will have a special tea party when you return.” As she turned to leave, Angel heard her last remark, “Miss Edith has missed you so, but soon I will take her blindfold off, so she can bask in your dark light.” With that she walked out, closing the door behind her.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 5_

  
  
**_The Factory, Drusilla’s Room_**  
  
Drusilla waved her hand over an intricately carved gold cross held out to her by Spike on a red velvet pillow.  
  
“This is it then?” Spike inquired.  
  
“It hums. I can hear it,” Drusilla replied.  
  
Spike leaned closer with a smirk, “Once you’re well again, we’ll have a coronation down Main Street and invite everyone. We’ll drink for seven days and seven nights.”  
  
Drusilla didn’t say anything. She kept silent about her nightly excursions to Angel’s apartment. Spike wasn’t easy to sneak around. She would wait until he went out on a hunt with a few of the minions he deemed suitable to accompany him. The remaining minions were so dense. It was easy to slip out.  
  
“What about the Slayer?” Dalton, a minion, spoke up from behind them. They turned to glare at him as if he’d interrupted a private moment. “She almost blew the whole thing for us. She’s trouble.”  
  
Spike glared at him. “You _don’t_ say?” He stood up and put the cross and pillow aside. “Trouble!?” He spat, pacing the room. She’s the gnat in my ear! The gristle in my teeth! She’s the bloody thorn in my _bloody side_!” He yelled, kicking the table violently.  
  
“Spike?” Drusilla watched him with concern. Sure, she’d seen him upset and mad before. She could sense the frustration coming from him in waves and he was clear across the room! She supposed she wasn’t making his job any easier, but she had plans of her own to see through if she was going to set everything right with her family again.  
  
“We got to do something,” Spike said as he retraced his steps back to her. “We’ll never complete your cure with that _bitch_ breathing down our necks.” He sighed heavily. “I need to bring in the big guns.” He nodded in agreement to himself. “They’ll take care of her once and for all.”  
  
“Big guns?” Dalton stammered.  
  
“The Order of Taraka,” Spike replied.  
  
“The bounty hunters?!” Dalton gulped nervously.  
  
Drusilla gracefully turned three of her tarot cards face up in her lap. One was of a Cyclops, the second was a centipede and the third was a panther.  
  
“They are coming to my party,” she announced and looked up from her cards, “three of them.”  
  
“Isn’t that overkill?” Dalton asked.  
  
Spike looked down at the cards and reached out to wrap his fingers in the springy tendrils that escaped her hairstyle, tugging gently on them. “No, I think its just enough kill.”  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy was at the local ice skating rink, making the rounds alone. She performed a crouching maneuver to slow down, but failed and slid backwards against the side wall. As she started to get up a bounty hunter Drusilla saw in her cards reached down and lifted her up with an arm under her neck. He pulled back until she lay across the wall and started choking her. Buffy tried to pry his hands off her neck as she struggled to breath. All of a sudden, Angel raced across the ice in his demon face.  
  
“Buffy!” he called out.  
  
He leapt and tackled the bounty hunter, knocking him off of her. She fell from the wall onto the ice and landed on her knees. Angel lifted the bounty hunter to his feet and punched him in the face. The demon hunter wasn’t fazed. He responded with a double-fisted punch to Angel’s stomach, sending him back into the wall. Angel sprang back into action and jabbed him in the face again, but the bounty hunter shrugged it off.  
  
He punched Angel in the face and gut, causing him to stagger into the wall again. Then, he grabbed Angel by the throat and lifted him up. Buffy decided to jump into the fray, skating as fast as she could towards them. The bounty hunter turned to see her. She grabbed a net near the wall and swung up, kicking out with her foot and hit the guy in the throat with the blade of her skate. He let go of Angel and grabbed his own neck to stem the bleeding. He tried to breathe as he took a couple of steps forward before collapsing dead on the ice.  
  
Buffy rubbed her sore knee as Angel crouched over the bounty hunter. He lifted the man’s hand to inspect the ring there.  
  
“The Hellmouth Presents: **_Dead Guys on Ice_** ,” Buffy quipped. “Not exactly the evening we were aiming for.”  
  
Angel removed the ring and took a closer look at it. “You’re in danger. You know what the ring means?”  
  
“I just killed a Super Bowl champ?” Buffy said, trying to ease the tension that settled over the room.  
  
“I’m serious!” Angel sounded annoyed. “You should go home and wait until you hear from me.” He stood up, still in the face of his demon as Buffy skated over to him. “Are you okay?”  
  
She put her gloved hand on his cheek and then noticed the cut above his eye. “What about you? That cut!”  
  
Angel jerked away from her touch. “Forget about me. This is bad Buffy. We have to get you out of here.”  
  
“What, you mean hide?” she scoffed.  
  
“Let’s just get you someplace safe,” he insisted and made to turn away.  
  
“No, your eye!” Buffy said, stopping him. She reached up to him, but he shook her off. “Hey! Don’t be a baby. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“It’s not that. I . . .” Angel started to explain.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to touch me when I’m like this.”  
  
He closed his eyes as memories of Drusilla’s touch burned through him. A human shouldn’t want to touch something cold and dead. It was different for vampires, the ability to sense things like desire and arousal heightened the other senses like touch. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear it.  
  
“Oh,” she said, looking up at his demon features. She removed her glove and reached up to touch his brow and wound. “I didn’t even notice.”  
  
She moved closer to kiss him. He responded, imagining last night with Drusilla. Her lips were soft and cool compared to Buffy. As the girl in his arms pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, Angel’s mind fed him images of Drusilla laid out underneath him, waiting for whatever pleasures he gave her. He pulled Buffy closer as he heard the ghostly echoes of Drusilla’s cries in his head.  
  
On the other side of the rink, a Jamaican girl observed their kiss. She watched as the demon pulled the girl closer and the girl trying to get closer. After a few minutes, she retreated to the shadows and disappeared.  
  
**************************  
  
 ** _Sunnydale, Willy’s Bar_**  
  
Willy was sweeping the bar floor, cleaning up after hours. Angel appeared as a shadow in the doorway.  
  
“We’re closed!” Willy called out, “Can’t you read the sign?”  
  
Angel stepped into the light, his cheekbones prominent in his shadowed face.  
  
“Oh, uh . . . hey, Angel,” Willy stammered. “I didn’t recognize you in the dark there. What, uh . . . what can I do for you tonight?”  
  
“I need some information,” Angel replied ominously as he stalked the bartender around the room.  
  
“Yeah?” Willy said as he took a step back, keeping a wary eye on the vampire. “Man that’s too bad, ’cause . . . I’m stayin’ away from that whole scene. I’m livin’ right, Angel.”  
  
He watched Angel advance on him with predatory grace. The dark vampire walked past the booths to the pinball machines and caressed his fingers over the silver edge.  
  
Angel raised his hand and rubbed his fingers together, cringing at the dust. “Sure you are, Willy, and I’m taking up sunbathing.”  
  
“Come on, man. Don’t be that way! I-I treat you vamps good! I-I-I-I don’t hassle you, you don’t hassle me,” Willy stuttered. “We all enjoy the patronage of this establishment. Everybody’s happy, right?”  
  
“Who sent them?” Angel demanded.  
  
“Who sent who?” Willy took another step back, gripping the broom handle until his knuckles turned white.  
  
“The Order of Taraka,” Angel raised a brow.  
  
“I-I . . . I tell ya, I haven’t been in the loop,” Willy said by way of excuse.  
  
“Let’s try this again,” Angel pushed off the pinball machine and stalked towards Willy. “The Order of Taraka, they’re after the Slayer.”  
  
“C’mon, man,” Willy whined.  
  
“Was it Spike?” Angel growled.  
  
“Look, Angel, I-I got some good pig’s blood in, good stuff, my fence said . . .” Willy tripped over his tongue talking so fast.  
  
Before Willy could blink, Angel’s hands had a death grip on his neck and his face was pressed against the top of the bar. There was a vague sound of a half-empty pitcher of beer crashing to the floor.  
  
“Damn it! Ah . . .” Willy moaned.  
  
“You know, I’m a little rusty when it comes to killing humans,” Angel menaced. “It could take a while.”  
  
“Spike will draw and quarter me, man!” Willy cried out.  
  
“What do you think I’ll do to you if you don’t talk, hmm,” Angel said and then pondered the possibilities, “A person can do a lot of damage with a pair of pliers and a corkscrew. What do you think?”  
  
“You know he ordered those guys! Spike’s sick of your girl getting in his way!” Willy said.  
  
“Where can I find him?” Angel gritted out.  
  
“If I tell you that, I’m going to need relocating expenses! It’ll cost you,” Willy choked.  
  
Angel pressed him down on the bar harder. “It’ll cost who?”  
  
“Okay! Okay! He and that freaky chick of his are . . .”  
  
Willy’s confession was interrupted by someone kicking Angel in the face. The vampire fell back onto the floor, dazed and looked up to see a Jamaican girl. She grabbed Willy’s broom, broke the handle off and attacked Angel with the makeshift stake.  
  
Angel rolled away from the girl and gained his footing. Willy took the opportunity to flee the bar. Angel ducked a swing from the girl. She tried a direct thrust, but Angel pushed it aside. She followed it up with a punch to the face with her other hand and used the momentum to spin around for a roundhouse kick, knocking him through the door into the back room. He crashed into several cases of beer.  
  
Getting back to his feet, Angel’s features shifted to his demon. The girl immediately charged him with the stake above her head. He deflected her with his arms, forcing her to drop the stake and shoved her back into the lockers. He tried to knock her legs out from under her, but her footing was firm. She kicked him in the back, knocking him down instead.  
  
Angel tried kicking her from his position on the floor, this time succeeding in knocking her feet out from under her. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him up and kicked him in the face.   
  
Once they both scrambled to their feet, Angel swung at her and missed. He threw another punch, but she blocked it and punched him three times in the gut, followed by a right hook to his jaw. She shoved into the door of the storage cage. He bounced against it and she kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward through the door and into a bunch of empty water bottles. Several cans fell onto him from a shelf above. She looked at him with cold eyes as he recovered from his fall.  
  
“Who are you?” Angel asked, glaring up at her, “If you tell me what I need to know I won’t hurt you.” She laughed and took a step back. “You think this is funny?”  
  
She swung the cage door closed and set the bolt. Angel scrambled to his feet and slammed himself against the door, trying to break it.  
  
“I tink it is funny now,” the girl said in a thick Jamaican accent. “Dat girl. De one I saw you wit before?”  
  
“You stay away from her,” Angel growled, thinking she meant Drusilla. Then, he remembered Buffy. Drusilla had him so turned around these days. His mind had been preoccupied with her even when he went about his normal routine. He still hadn’t figured out why she wanted anything to do with him even though he had a soul.  
  
“I’m afraid you are not in a position to treaten,” she said smugly.  
  
“When I get out of here I’ll do more than threaten,” Angel vowed.  
  
“Den I suggest you move quickly,” she said with a glance at the windows on the eastern side of the room. “Eastern exposure. De sun will be comin’ in a few hours.” She padlocked the cage, “More dan enough time for me to find your girlfriend.”  
  
**************************  
  
 ** _Sunnydale, the Factory_**  
  
Dalton slammed the Du Lac manuscript closed and handed Spike his handwritten pages of translation. Spike glanced at it, read a bit and smiled.  
  
“By George, I think he’s got it!” Spike exclaimed. He walked to Drusilla’s bed. “The key to your cure, ducks. This missing bloody link, it was . . .”  
  
“Right, right in front of us . . . the whole time,” Drusilla said weakly. She took Spike’s hand and pulled it down to her tarot cards. The top card was an image of an angel.  
  
**************************  
  
 ** _Sunnydale, Willy’s Bar_**  
  
Angel leaned against the back wall of the cage. He felt the dawn coming long before the ambient light crested over the window pane. It was now threatening to fry him as the sun climbed higher in the sky. There was absolutely no protection from the deadly UV rays here. He was as far away from the light as he could get and his safe zone was quickly growing thin.  
  
He stared at the bartender when he came in. If he didn’t know better, Angel would have thought Willy seemed almost sorry for his predicament. He watched as the human opened the cage and walked in, using his body to block the direct sunlight from turning him into dust.  
  
Willy dragged him out of the cage and into another storage room. He opened the hatch in the floor and dropped Angel down into the shallow waters of the sewer below. Angel grunted when he landed but otherwise didn’t move. Willy jumped down and grumbled about the sewer ruining his shoes. Then, Spike stepped out of the shadows.  
  
“There you go, friend,” Willy said, gesturing to Angel who was still weak from the near combustion by sunrise.  
  
Two of Spike’s minions grabbed Angel’s arms and start to drag him away, but Willy stopped them.  
  
“Uh, hey, w-wait,” he said, “We had a deal, right?”  
  
Spike pulled out a wad of cash and started shelling out the bills. “What’s the matter, Willy? Don’t you trust me?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, like a brother,” Willy said sardonically.  
  
That earned him a slap on the cheek from Spike who growled, “Talk and I’ll have your guts for garters.”  
  
“Wild horses couldn’t drag it out of me,” Willy assured him.  
  
Spike held up the last bill, crumpled it in his hand and dropped it in the water, “Oops, sorry, _friend_.”  
  
Willy bent over to pick up the bill as the two minions grabbed Angel and dragged him off. Spike started to follow when Willy asked, “What are you going to do with him anyway?”  
  
“I’m thinking maybe dinner and a movie. I don’t want to rush into anything. I’ve been hurt, you know?” With that, he followed his minions down the sewer leaving Willy to count his money.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 6_

  
  
**_The Factory, Drusilla’s Room_**  
  
Spike dumped Angel at the bottom of the stairs and went over to the bed. He lay behind Drusilla and stroked her hair, waking her gently.  
  
“I was dreaming,” Drusilla moaned softly.  
  
“Of what, pet?”  
  
“We were in Paris. You had a branding iron,” she described.  
  
“I brought you something,” he interjected. He stood up, went over to the stairs, picked Angel up from the landing and dragged him into the room, “Your Sire, my sweet.” He dropped Angel on the chair in the corner.  
  
“My Angel?” Drusilla sighed. A thrill went through her as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.  
  
Spike walked around the bed, “The one and only. Now, all we need’s the full moon tonight. Then, he will die and you will be fully restored.” Spike sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand as she sat up. “My black goddess,” he whispered as he kissed her hand, “My ripe, wicked plum,” he kissed up her arm then raised his head to look at her. “It’s been . . .”  
  
“Forever,” she growled, meeting him in a passionate kiss.  
  
Angel watched them from his position of being tied up and gagged. He growled around the gag at the view of his boy and baby girl kissing. He strained against his bonds in frustration as his body betrayed him, growing hard at the arousing sight.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Drusilla caressed Spike’s cheek, and whispered, “Spike, let me have him, hmm . . . until the moon?”  
  
Spike seemed hesitant at first but then gave her an indulgent smile, “All right. You can play. But, don’t kill him. He mustn’t die until the ritual.”  
  
“Bring him to me,” she requested sweetly.  
  
Spike slid off the mattress, went over and hauled Angel up out of the chair, forcing him over to the foot of the bed. Drusilla stood on her knees waiting. She grabbed Angel by the chin, digging her nails into the flesh and looked him in the eye.  
  
“You’ve been a _very_ bad daddy,” she said before slapping him across the face.  
  
Powerless to do anything, Angel growled in frustration. He wanted to attack her. If his hands were free, he would have, Spike be damned. Both of his childer had become willful in his absence, fucking Gypsies. He knew there was no way that the younger vampire could beat him in a fair fight, one in which his hands _weren’t_ tied. As for Drusilla . . . his groin ached with images of how he’d deal with her. She was _never_ disobedient with Angelus. That is, once she knew her place, and Spike wasn’t there to make her his accomplice.  
  
Angel looked over at Spike to see the other vampire pulling items out of a chest. He raised a brow at the fact that his boy had a toy chest of his own. He thought that with their history, a bondage chest was the last thing Spike would have.  
  
Spike came back with two long straps, tossed them on the bed and turned him around to undo his ropes. Curious, and just a little intrigued at Spike trying to fill his shoes, Angel stood still and watched Spike tie one end of each strap to his wrists and the other end to the bedposts.  
  
When his gag was removed, Angel asked, “What are you up to, William?”  
  
“It’s Spike now, mate, has been for a century. And, if my girl wants to torture you for the hell of it, who am I to deny her?” Spike replied casually.  
  
“The _sane_ one maybe,” Angel suggested.  
  
Spike looked at him as if he was the one who had lost his mind. “It’s just too bad that I’m not going to be here to enjoy your misery,” he said as he tightened the straps. “I have to finish the preparations. See you later, _Angelus_. Hopefully you’ll still be alive.”  
  
Angel sat on the end of the bed after Spike left. Drusilla slid up behind him, rubbing her breasts against his back. She caressed her fingers over his shoulders, and ran her tongue along his neck.  
  
“Just us now, Daddy,” she whispered in his ear.  
  
Angel closed his eyes as his body reacted to the arousal in her voice. “Is this your version of torturing me?” Angel asked hoarsely.  
  
Drusilla stroked his chest, scratching his nipple with a manicured nail. Angel hissed at the pleasure-pain sensation. He had a feeling that all her teasing over the last month was to get him in this position. For what, he didn’t know. Angel felt he’d been trapped in a haze of pleasure since the meeting at the park. Being her elder, he’d never had her use her abilities on him. Maybe this was it? She enthralled him and he couldn’t see it. He let out a rumbling growl when she took liberties and bit him on the neck, leaving teeth marks but not breaking skin.  
  
“Bad girl, Drusilla,” he warned, looking at her with lust-glazed eyes.  
  
“You can’t do anything but be my puppy,” she cooed as she slid off the mattress and walked around the bed to sit in his lap. “The lion has grown used to the cage and leash. He won’t cause delicious pain like he used to.”  
  
Angel watched her, wondering what she would do next. “If you wanted pain for pleasure, all you had to do was beg, baby girl,” then whispered, “What’s this ritual for?”  
  
“Shh,” Drusilla hissed, “Bad Daddies are to be punished, not talk.”  
  
Angel watched her get up and walk around the room. Her nightgown caressed her curves as she moved. His body hummed with arousal at the memories of what she felt like around him. He imagined her under him again, on his bed, crying out for his touch as she never did with Angelus. Where his soulless counterpart took what he wanted with little regard to the other’s pleasure, Angel had her crying, begging and clawing at him to give her release.  
  
Angel sucked in a shuddering breath at the memory, “Dru, if I’m going to die soon, I’d like to know why.”  
  
Drusilla didn’t answer. She collected a few items and came back to sit on her knees between his legs. His cock throbbed at a view he hadn’t seen in years. She dropped the items on the floor and reached up to rub her hand over the crotch of his pants. His hips thrust up against her palm involuntarily.  
  
“Take me out,” he said, voice with raspy with need and just a hint of pleading.  
  
She ignored him and stared at the bulge straining against the fly of his pants as if it were the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. Then, she leaned forward and licked up his stomach. He let out a soft gasp as her soft tongue made a wet trail up his sternum and over to a nipple and nipped at it hard with blunt teeth. Angel’s head fell back and he groaned as she crawled up into his lap and licked up his neck. He felt her straddle his hips and raised his head to look at her.  
  
Her lips were mere inches from his when he asked indulgently, “You know, if you wanted to torture me with sex, you didn’t have to tie me to the footboard.”  
  
Drusilla shook her head. “You spanked me until I was strawberry red. Spike saw the marks.”  
  
Angel raised a brow. “Is that what this is about, payback? I’ve spanked your ass lots of times and you’ve displayed the marks proudly to Spike.”  
  
“You were different then,” she said simply.  
  
“Untie me and we’ll see how different I am,” Angel said, hoping she’d release him.  
  
“No. You’re to be punished.”  
  
Angel watched the swell of her breasts as she leaned over to pick up a necklace by the chain. On the end of it was a cross. “Don’t you think this is a little – **AHHH**!” he screamed as she brushed the cross over the tender skin of his stomach.  
  
“Oh a lovely scream,” Drusilla said in childish glee.  
  
“Dru . . .” Angel panted heavily.  
  
“Shh, bad puppies get no treats,” Drusilla hissed.  
  
He watched her full lips move as she spoke remembering the pleasure he’d had with her over the last month. His erection was urgent and painful against the zipper of his jeans. Despite her words, he jerked his hips up, grinding against her. She rested her forehead against his shoulder. Angel growled softly in frustration. If he wasn’t tied to the damn bed, he’d grab her, throw her on the bed and bury himself inside her.  
  
Drusilla pulled away and gave him a heated look. Leaning closer, she said softly, “That’s cheating, Daddy.”  
  
“That’s not cheating, Dru. If you insist on sitting on my lap when I’m as hard as a rock . . . this is cheating,” he said in a gruff tone.  
  
He leaned forward and sealed his mouth over hers. She whimpered as he licked her lips, wetting them before taking her lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. Angel groaned when she shifted closer, pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Now, if she would lift up, take him out and lower herself down, he’d be happy to stay tied to the bed while she rode him.  
  
He tried to follow when she broke the kiss and pulled away from him to stand up. She went over to the vanity and ran her hand across the lid of an elegant wooden box labeled ‘Holy Water’. She sang softly to herself as she lifted the lid and took out a small crystal pitcher. Next to the box was a dagger. The handle was polished, solid nickel silver, highly decorated bolsters with a sculptured, nickel silver guard and pummel, and stainless steel blade.  
  
She picked it up and slowly approached Angel as she sang, “Run and catch . . . run and catch . . . the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch.” She knelt down between his legs, the dagger in one hand and the pitcher in the other.  
  
Angel tried to stifle his grunts of pain as she made shallow cuts into his skin. She watched in fascination as the blood welled up, and then tipped the pitcher of water over the wound to wash the blood away. She focused on a different place on his chest and cut into the flawless skin.  
  
Angel bit his lip to keep from screaming. The cuts weren’t so bad. He could withstand that. It was the holy water splashing on his skin, burning into the wounds that brought tears to his eyes as he tried not to give a voice to his pain.  
  
“My mommy ate lemons, raw,” Drusilla said casually. “She said she loved the way they made her mouth . . .” she ran a fingernail over his chest drawing lines in the streak of blood, “Tingle.”  
  
Drusilla let the consecrated water trickle onto his chest. It steamed and sizzled. Angel jerked back in pain and stifled another scream as his flesh began to blister. She cut into his skin again, drawing designs along his rib cage with the blade.  
  
“Her favorite was custard . . . brandied pears,” Drusilla said distractedly.  
  
“Dru . . .” Angel winced in pain.  
  
He grunted when she jabbed him in the solar plexus with the point of the dagger. “Shh!” She stood up and walked around the bed, climbing onto the mattress behind him. “And pomegranates. They used to make her face and fingers _all_ red.”  
  
If Angel wanted to, he could rest against her breasts. But, she reached over his shoulder and let more of the water dribble onto his chest. He ground his teeth in pain, biting back another scream. His torso had become a bloodied road map of paper cut-thin wounds and scalded flesh.  
  
“Remember, hmm?” Drusilla prompted as she shifted to the other side and spoke near his ear, “Little fingers, little hands . . . do you?”  
  
Angel shivered in pain. “If I could take it back . . .”  
  
“Bite your tongue!” Drusilla interrupted. “They used to eat _cake_ , _and eggs_ , _and honey_ ,” then became shy and sweet, “Until you came and ripped their throats out.”  
  
Angel screamed when she splashed the whole pitcher of holy water on his chest. He gasped as the water burned his skin and dripped down his body. He caught the devilish look in her eyes as she watched him, taking note of every painful spasm.  
  
She slid off the mattress and untied his hands. Whether it was because he was interested to see what was going through her fragile mind or because he was just too weak from the crucifixion of holy water, he didn’t protest when she hauled him to his feet and pushed him back to lie on the bed.  
  
Drusilla retrieved another small pitcher from the box and climbed back on the bed. She stood above him, straddling his body with the pitcher of water slowly tipping over.  
  
She gave him a seductive smile that would have tempted an angel into Hell as she dangled the pitcher precariously above him. “Say ‘uncle’.”  
  
“Dru, no,” Angel shuddered.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, you killed my uncle,” she giggled. “Do you think it will burn off if I pour the rest of this pitcher on it, Daddy?”  
  
“Please, baby girl, let’s not find that out,” Angel said.  
  
He could admit that he was past the point of not begging. She literally had him by the balls and was threatening to burn them off. He arched off the bed with a scream when she poured a line of water down the middle of his chest to his stomach. She stood above him, watching him writhe in agony as if she were studying a Monet painting.  
  
Angel’s chest burned as he rolled away from her to find something to wipe the holy water off. He picked up one of Spike’s discarded shirts and used it to dry off. Then, he tackled her and dragged her off the bed, causing her to drop the pitcher on the floor where it broke.  
  
Angel carried her to the vanity table, brushed the immaculately carved box marked ‘holy water’ off the surface and set her down in its place. He pulled his shirt off and opened his pants while jerking the hem of her nightgown up.  
  
“Torture me with knives and holy water, will you?”  
  
Angel growled when she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him to her for a kiss. Drusilla squeaked as he yanked her hips to the edge of the table and thrust inside at the same time he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She whimpered as he shoved his cock deep inside her, giving her little time to adjust before he started a hard, driven tempo.  
  
Drusilla held onto him, clawing her nails down his back as he fucked her hard enough to bang the table against the wall on every other thrust. Angel wrapped his arms under her legs, pulled her into his bucking hips, her thighs spread wide to accommodate his waist.  
  
Drusilla blindly reached for something on the table and only found one of her many eyeless dolls. She clutched it and broke it over Angel’s head. He slipped out of her as he pulled away from her attack. He staggered back and shook his head to clear it. He barely had time to look at Drusilla before she threw herself at him, propelling them back onto the bed.  
  
Angel fell backward with his arms around her. Drusilla wiggled out of his grasp and sat up. She made squeaking, frustrated noises as she pulled her nightgown out of the way. Angel sat up and latched onto a cloth-covered nipple just as she plunged down on his hard, thick shaft.  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned, the sound muffled by the fabric, when he felt her tight walls envelope him. Then, her sharp talon-like nails dug into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing his hand along her back, working the nightgown up and off her body. Once the hindering nightdress was flung over the side of the bed, he crushed her to him and thrust hard inside her. Drusilla pushed him back to lie against the pillows. She hovered over him, squeezing her inner muscles around him as she rode his cock.  
  
Angel held onto her hips and let her have her way, enjoying the sway of her breasts as she bounced on him. Thoughts of Buffy were a million miles away. Spike, being out of sight, was also out of mind. Angel couldn’t think past the velvet-softness of Drusilla’s thighs tightening against him, controlling her motions. He didn’t think past the feel of cool, wet flesh contracting around his shaft, the flutter of internal muscles squeezed him rhythmically.  
  
“That’s it, then,” Spike said as he walked into the room. “Off to chur --” He stopped when he saw a naked Drusilla on top of swollen and bloodied Angel. His Sire held her hips as he watched her while his dark princess was lost in her own little world.  
  
“Bloody soddin’ fuckin’ hell,” he cursed. “ ** _Drusilla_**!”  
  
Spike’s outraged cry brought her out of her aroused trance and she would have bolted off Angel if the elder vampire hadn’t had a firm hold on her hips.  
  
Angel spared a glance in the blonde’s direction as he took over control of Drusilla’s bouncing. “Never much for the pre-show, were you boy? Hmm, too bad. That’s what Drusilla likes best, as I have been thoroughly reminded. You and I need to have a talk about keeping her satisfied, _Spikey_.”  
  
Spike stormed over to the bed and glared down at his absentee Sire. “Shut the fuck up, Angel! You don’t know a bloody thing. You haven’t cared about us for a century mate. Don’t you dare presume that you know what she needs?”  
  
“Come play with us, Spike,” Drusilla beckoned as she slipped off of Angel and crawled to the edge of the bed.  
  
“I wouldn’t fuck _him_ if he was the last person on earth,” Spike sneered.  
  
Angel got off the bed and stood behind the blonde vampire as he taunted, “Take care of her, Spike. The way she’s been touching me, I can tell when she’s not satisfied, boyo.”  
  
“I said **shut the fuck up** ,” Spike yelled as he spun around and punched Angel in the face.  
  
Angel jerked back and glared at Spike as he rubbed his jaw. “Or maybe you two just don’t have the fire we have.”  
  
“That’s enough,” Spike growled. He punched his fist through the footboard that Angel had recently been tied to. With the broken shard of wood in his upraised arm, he rushed at Angel, ready to use it like a makeshift stake.  
  
“Spike, no!” Drusilla spoke up. She had been watching the two men argue, a common sight in the past when they were still a happy family. She felt a sense of nostalgia at witnessing the power play between them. That was until she saw Spike with a broken piece of wooden bed frame ready to stake their Sire before she could see her plans come to fruition.  
  
Angel held Spike’s wrist, trying to wrestle the piece of wood from him. He grabbed the arm and used his foot to trip the blonde vampire back onto the bed. Spike landed near the bottom. Angel jumped on the bed, straddling Spike’s waist, still trying to get the piece of wood from him. He couldn’t mistake the groan that escaped the smaller vampire as their groins lined up in the struggle for the stake. He banged Spike’s hand against the broken footboard until Spike let go of the weapon.  
  
“Get the soddin’ hell off me, you oversized ape,” Spike growled as he tried to push Angel off him.  
  
Annoyed brown eyes clashed with angry blue ones as Angel stared down at Spike. “A century goes by and it still hasn’t sunk in that I’m the top dog in this family?” He leaned down until he was inches from Spike’s face and smirked, “You’re just a bottom boy.”  
  
“Looked like you were the bottom boy when I came in, pillock,” Spike shot back, struggling to get out from under the lummox that was his Sire.  
  
“Well, one of us will be coming in something, but I don’t think it’ll be you, _Willy_ ,” Angel taunted as he watched Spike thrash about.  
  
Spike growled and tried to buck his Sire off him. “Fuck you, Angel. You’re not getting anywhere near my ass. And, it’s _Spike_ , you deaf bastard.” He finally got a hand free and punched the elder vampire before it was restrained again.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, I think I’m closer to your ass than anyone, don’t you? I’ve owned it since the first time you crawled into my bed,” Angel smirked evilly.  
  
Drusilla crawled over and settled beside them. They were too caught up in each other to notice her. She sat with her legs curled under her. Leaning closer, she brushed a kiss over Angel’s cheekbone then looked down at Spike who glared up at Angel.  
  
Drusilla gently combed her fingers through Spike’s hair, loosening the strands until they were stiff ringlets. “Don’t fight, Spike. Play with us.”  
  
“Yeah, Spikey, play with us,” Angel taunted as he ground against the body under him.  
  
“Who do you think you are . . . Angelus? Don’t call me that. I couldn’t stomach fucking you when you were evil. Why would I want to while you have a soul?” Spike asked angrily. He jerked his leg up and tried to hit Angel in the groin.  
  
Angel dodged out of the way, taking the brunt of the jab on the inside of his thigh. He let out an annoyed growl. “Oh, come on, _Spikey_ , we both know that ain’t true. I’m your Sire and deep down, you miss me.”  
  
“I told you to stop calling me Spikey! You’re not my Sire. You’re a shell. You walk like him, dress like him, but you aren’t him,” Spike scowled.  
  
“I may not be your Sire, but I still make you hard,” Angel said, grinding against Spike’s pelvis. “I’m the best thing you got to a Sire. And, I’ll call you anything I damn well please, ungrateful brat.” Angel could feel Spike grow harder through two layers of clothing. “You know, your denials would work if you’d stop rising to the occasion.”  
  
“It’s not me getting aroused, pillock. Your dick’s just too big for your pants,” Spike growled as he renewed his fight to get out from under Angel.  
  
“Thanks for the compliment, boyo. Now, would you stop humping me in an attempt to get off?”  
  
“You delusional, egotistical bastard, I’m not trying to get off. I’m trying to get you off me!”  
  
Angel spared a look at Drusilla, sitting nearby. She had her legs curled under her and completely naked with her hair brushing the top of her breasts. He was momentarily captivated by her beauty. Spike took advantage and head butted Angel.  
  
Angel immediately let go of him to rub his aching forehead. He glanced at Drusilla, and in an annoyed tone said, “Do something with him before I stake him.”  
  
“I’d like to see you try, you great bloody --”  
  
Drusilla leaned down and kissed Spike, cutting off his protest. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Drusilla closer. He pulled her down to lay beside him.  
  
Angel sat back against the pillows and watched them with lust-glazed eyes. Spike cupped a hand over a full breast and rubbed his palm over the nipple. Angel heard Drusilla whimper and saw her press against Spike. Angel felt his cock fill with blood as he saw them rub against each other. He moved closer and reached for the buttons on Spike’s jeans. He got as far as the waistband, before Spike snarled a warning.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Spike,” Angel said as he divested the younger vampire of his pants and then removed his own.  
  
Spike moaned when he felt Angel’s hand wrap around his cock and stroke the length. He tried to ignore the fact that Angel was touching him and concentrate on Drusilla. He refused to admit that the Sire who abandoned him – the one who now had a soul – stirred something in him. It had been him and Drusilla for so long, he just couldn’t let the past go like that. He still hated Angel with every fiber of his being, but his body betrayed him. Passion took over when Angel had rubbed against him. He growled as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in Drusilla’s mouth.  
  
Angel squeezed and stroked Spike’s cock as he watched the younger vampire pepper kisses over her beautiful face, down her chest to tease a nipple with his tongue. Drusilla arched against Spike. Her dark hair was fanned out under her, her eyes closed, a leg hiked up against Spike’s hip. Angel leaned over and ran his tongue over the instep of her foot.  
  
When Spike shifted to lie between Drusilla’s thighs, Angel slid back and moved him around until the younger vampire was on his knees. He spread Spike’s legs apart and put a hand between them to massage Drusilla’s pussy, teasing her with his fingers. He listened to her moans, gauging how close she was. When she was on the brink, he eased his hand away from her and wrapped it around Spike’s dick, coating the length in her fluids.  
  
Spike arched his back and rocked into the tunnel of Angel’s fist. He groaned and nipped at Drusilla’s breasts. Crushing her to him, he felt the tip of his cock graze her clit on every down stroke. He reached down, spread her nether lips and tapped on the sensitive nub with a fingertip, listening to her mewl and whimper.  
  
Drusilla let out a small sob as Spike massaged her clit with his thumb and slid his fingers inside her. She raised her hips to meet his strokes as he rubbed his fingertips over her g-spot. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she arched and gyrated against him. Spike moved up and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and clawed her nails down his back as his fingers moved faster.  
  
Angel watched Drusilla in the throes of passion for a moment, listening to her moans. While Spike was absorbed with her, he leaned forward and parted his boy’s thighs, licking around the tight little bud of Spike’s ass with teasing flicks of his tongue. Spike hissed at the unexpected touch and shoved his fingers into Drusilla, eliciting a loud cry.  
  
After a few seconds, Spike resumed thrusting into his fist and caressing Drusilla. Spike slid across the bed slightly, taking Drusilla with him. She laid her head back over the edge of the bed. Spike took advantage and ran his tongue along the column of her neck as he fucked her with his fingers.  
  
Angel leaned forward and suddenly pushed his tongue into the small hole, grunting softly when Spike’s inner muscles tightened around his tongue.  
  
As Angel leisurely explored the anoderm, searching for the spot that would give Spike the most pleasure, he heard a satisfied moan. Spike removed his fingers and massaged Drusilla’s clit in quick motions. Her head was thrown back over the edge of the bed, crying out as she bucked against Spike’s fingers.  
  
The sounds of gratification sent fissions of arousal to Angel’s neglected dick. He removed his tongue and pulled away from Spike. Letting go of the blonde's leaking cock, he pushed two fingers inside Spike.  
  
Spike growled against Drusilla’s neck when he felt Angel’s tongue and fingers stretch him. He shoved his fingers as deep as he could inside her, smacking her clit with the palm of his hand. She clawed his shoulders as she screamed and convulsed around his fingers.  
  
Angel raised his head at Drusilla’s scream. He sat up and nudged Spike towards her. Watching her reaction over Spike’s shoulder, he guided the younger vampire’s hard length inside her. She made squeaky moaning noises in her throat as she felt Spike’s cock stretch and fill her. When his childer were in position, Angel straightened and pressed his cock to his boy’s ass. He chewed on his bottom lip and groaned as he entered Spike nice and slow, feeling the inner muscles tighten around him.  
  
Angel watched Spike thrust forward into Drusilla then push back on his cock. He heard her groan and gasp as the movement made her jerk across the bed. She raised her legs, and planted her feet on Angel’s thighs as she bucked against Spike, seeking her own release. Spike took the hint and sped up his thrusts, forcing his Sire to penetrate deeper and deeper. Angel spread Spike’s thighs wider and grabbed his waist only to find Drusilla’s hands there. They linked fingers and held on together.  
  
Drusilla pulled Spike against her and moaned as he slid deeper. Angel pushed Spike against her and began pounding into the slighter body with hard, fast strokes. The cries of pleasure grew louder: Drusilla was crying out, Spike was howling, Angel was growling as he pressed on, pummeling into his childe’s body vicariously controlling his boy’s thrusts into his baby girl.  
  
“Daddy, please!” Drusilla moaned as she squirmed against Spike, trying to reach her climax.  
  
Angel snarled as the begging heightened his arousal. He thrust harder, slamming Spike into Drusilla until she cried out her orgasm. Spike yelled with her, more from the painful force than her inner muscles fluttering around him. Angel rested his forehead against his childe’s back, breathing heavily. His pace became torturous with slow, hard thrusts that frustrated Spike.  
  
“Come on, Will,” he said hoarsely.  
  
“Name’s Spike, you poncy – **AHH** ,” Spike yelled as his Sire slammed into him. Angel reached around and jerked on the base of Spike’s cock, feeling him buck back and forth on his dick.  
  
“Come inside her, Will . . .” he panted harshly.  
  
Spike buried his face in curve of Drusilla’s neck and rocked back onto Angel’s cock, then forward into the fist and pussy wrapped around him. He let out growling breaths as he got closer. Then, Angel squeezed the base of his cock, slamming into him at the same time. Spike yelled the arrival of his orgasm, as he came inside Drusilla.  
  
Angel rose up and threw his head back in ecstasy as Spike’s climax triggered his own. His cock twitched as he flooded Spike’s body with what felt like a continuous stream of cum. It had been decades since he’d experienced this much sex. All the pent up tension seemed to rush out at once. He maladroitly thrust into Spike a few more times until he was empty. Then, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside them.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.

Title: Dark Pleasures  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Angel/Drusilla, Spike/Drusilla-implied, Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – Set between BTVS Season 2 LIE TO ME - WHAT'S MY LINE, PART 2  
Summary – While Spike searches for a cure to make Drusilla well again, she has her own plans concerning Angel.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - I wrote this to explain why Angel wasn't objecting during the restoration ritual in What's My Line, Part 2.  
WARNINGS: **Spanking, Daddy!kink, bondage, bloodplay, biting, torture, vampire sex.**  
Word Count: **18,193 overall**

##  _Part 7_

  
  
**_The Factory, Drusilla’s Room_**  
  
The three vampires lay across the width of the bed, completely satiated. The bed covers were disheveled around them. Angel blinked at the top of the canopy, panting from the exertion of his orgasm. The force of it left him feeling drained. It had been years since he felt a release like that. He was sure that his cum would seep out of Spike’s ass for days.  
  
Angel glanced over at the vampire in question to see him in the same position, staring at the top of the bed’s canopy. Spike would go back to hating him even more now, he supposed. After all, it must chafe knowing that you let your formerly evil, now souled, Sire fuck you.  
  
He raised his head to look over Spike’s body and check on Drusilla. She was laid out on her back, naked and beautiful. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Angel didn’t think the sex they had was so strenuous that she would pass out. They’d had more adventurous liaisons in the past where Drusilla was the first one to get up and move on, leaving Angelus and Spike to drag their asses out of bed.  
  
“Dru? You okay?” Angel asked, concerned.  
  
“Mm,” Drusilla moaned softly.  
  
Angel sat up and climbed over Spike’s prone form to sit on the edge of the mattress beside Drusilla. He reached up and brushed the stray hair from her face. Where Spike resembled the sculpture of a Greek artisan, with the ego to match, Drusilla had a dark, ethereal beauty with classic features.  
  
“Open your eyes, baby girl,” he prompted.  
  
Drusilla looked at Angel. She licked her lips, murmuring, “Yes, you are here. Soon the sky will be bright with pain, and your princess will be strong again. Did I not say this would happen?” Her eyes closed again and she was the picture of an innocent child in sleep.  
  
“What’s wrong with her?” Angel asked, though it sounded more like a demand.  
  
“What does it look like? She’s sick! Ever since Prague she’s been slowly getting weaker, soddin’ mob,” Spike cursed.  
  
“A mob? Damn it Spike, you’ve been on your own how long and you still haven’t grown out of your reckless ways? Let me guess, you overstayed your welcome, allowing the natives to catch on and they attacked her.”  
  
Angel stood up and paced the length of the bed, combing his fingers through his hair with an irritated sigh. He could blame himself as much as Spike. She was his childe. Why hadn’t _he_ realized how sick she was? During all those clandestine visits over the last month, why didn’t he notice that she was so weak? Had a century been so long, he couldn’t read his childer’s signals anymore?  
  
Spike slid off the other side of the mattress and jerked his clothes on. “They don't really like vampires in Prague. Don't kill you, oh no, they torture you. The mob went after us almost as soon as we arrived, one thought he had staked me; didn't realize I hadn't turned to dust, as I fell in the river. When I came to, I went in search of Dru. Found her in some castle. I soon put paid to all of them, and rescued Dru, but she is not recovering. I found out that there might be a ritual to save her in Sunnydale, and here we are,” he said as he angrily fastened a belt around his waist to finish off his attire.  
  
The whole time he listened to Spike’s story, Angel had pulled his pants on and was now crouched down beside the bed. He’d rolled Drusilla over to face him, but she was too tired to help herself. When he shifted her around, she hung as limp as a rag doll. All those times she came to him and never told him. When she left, she walked out on her own with no problems. Why was she so exhausted now after sex? So many questions of ‘how’ and ‘why’ and no real answers.  
  
“What ritual did you find?” Angel asked distractedly.  
  
"Du Lac manuscript had something,” Spike started to say.  
  
Angel glanced at him, “A spell to restore her from a book of evil that makes Aleister Crowley look like a saint.”  
  
“Got it translated now, and everything we need,” Spike continued, looking straight at him, “Including you.”  
  
Angel rose to his feet. “Let me see it.”  
  
Spike gave Angel a determined look and stated flat out, “We’re doing this ritual. I will do whatever it takes to get my black goddess back. So, no ponce, I'm not showing you.”  
  
“She’s dying!” Angel said angrily, “Don’t you think I would have helped? Just tell me what you need me to do.”  
  
"She has been dying since we arrived in Sunnydale and now that you find yourself here, you’re all concerned?” Spike sounded disgusted. “If you really cared, you would've found out for yourself. I know you’ve seen her before now. I could smell you all over her. Oh no, our beloved Slayer-whipped Sire, you don’t get a voice in this. The ritual goes down tonight. For better or worse, you _will_ do what is needed to save Dru.”  
  
Angel advanced on him. “You could have been sensible for once and let go of the grudge you have against me. Just once, for her sake! You’ve had plenty chances to tell me what the fuck you were up to. I would have helped you. Instead, you’ve been choreographing fencing moves with Buffy. You could have told me in the school. You’ve had a million chances by now. But no, little Willy’s got to hold onto his grudge against me. Well, look where it’s gotten you!” Angel gestured towards Drusilla lying on the bed, watching them.  
  
“When the moon is in the sky, the church will fill with the light of my returned strength,” Drusilla said softly.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve had a million chances to tell you! But, since you scampered off to fuck knows where a hundred years ago, no one knows how agreeable you’d be. You’ve done nothing but try to run us off to save your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm and all her mates. How are we supposed to know you give a soddin’ fuck, when you’ve done nothing to show it! I know damn well where it’s gotten me! I kidnapped your poncy ass and now I’m forcing you to do your family obligation.”  
  
“You want to see how much I care?” Angel challenged.  
  
He went over to a clothing trunk and slammed the lid open. Choosing a black dress, he crossed to the bed and tossed it on the mattress. He gently helped Drusilla to sit up, smiling at the adorable image she made as she rubbed fatigue out of her eyes. Gathering the dress in a large wad, he pulled it down over her head. She put it on the rest of the way and held onto Angel as she stood up to let the dress fall into place.  
  
Spike was taken by surprise at Angel’s acquiescence. “You’re just going to go through with this? Without even a question about what it might cost you?”  
  
"As you've pointed out, what choice do I have?” Angel said as he slipped his shoes on. “You found the cure right? I assume since you kidnapped me for the ritual, that a Sire's blood is needed? ’Cause really, what other purpose would you have to seek me out after all this time?”  
  
“Right,” Spike nodded, still astonished at Angel’s decision. If he knew it would have been this easy to get his Sire to comply, he would have asked him weeks ago. “Let’s get my girl back, make her strong again.”  
  
“Let’s get this over with,” Angel said as he picked Drusilla up and carried her out to the car.  
  
Spike put on his gloves. He grabbed the cross and Du Lac ritual before he followed, still dumbfounded that Angel had agreed. Didn’t he realize the ritual would most likely kill him? Didn’t he care? Did the soul carry so much guilt that Angel would willingly sacrifice himself for Drusilla or was it a martyr thing?  
  
**************************  
  
 ** _Sunnydale, the nave of one of the town’s many churches_**  
  
Spike walked up the main aisle from the altar swinging a burning incense censer. “Eligor, I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity,” Spike repeated the words that would start the ritual as he turned back to the altar.  
  
Angel and Drusilla were strapped together to a chain hanging from the ceiling. That contraption in itself was a bitch to rig up. Angel held Drusilla to him while Spike tied them together and then rolled the chain down from the ceiling. Then, he tied Angel’s right hand and Drusilla’s left hand to it.  
  
“Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine,” Spike continued.  
  
“Black medicine,” Drusilla whispered.  
  
Spike set the censer down on the altar and picked up the Du Lac Cross with his gloved hand. “Come.” He held the cross upside-down. “Restore your most impious, murderous child.”  
  
“Murderous child,” Drusilla echoed softly.  
  
Spike grabbed the hilt of the cross with his other hand and pulled a dagger out. Laying the sheath on the altar, he stepped towards the couple.  
  
Drusilla felt Angel’s eyes on her. She looked at him and gave him a shy smile, whispering loud enough that only he could hear, “We are going to be strong. All of us will be strong, soon. I will have Daddy back, and my boy will be with us.”  
  
Angel slumped against the chain, knowing it was enough. Drusilla was never wrong. As long as this ritual restored her strength . . . Damn, he should have read over the ritual to make sure Spike knew what he was doing. His boy could be reckless at times like this. He hoped to hell this worked, that Spike didn’t fuck it up.  
  
“From the blood of the Sire, she has risen,” Spike said as he clasped Drusilla’s hand with Angel’s. “From the blood of the Sire, she shall rise again.”  
  
With one swift stroke, Spike stabbed the blade through their hands. Angel screamed in pain and arched against Drusilla. A blindingly bright pink light emanated from their wounds. A pulse of energy spread out and then died back down to a faint glimmer as Angel’s strength ebbed from him into Drusilla. He held tight to her hand as she fainted backwards, his energy flowing into her hand.  
  
Angel was so focused on restoring Drusilla that he barely registered the doors of the church slamming open as Buffy arrived with the bounty hunters, her friends and Willy, the bartender. His main concern was his baby girl’s health. Remembering her words about finally being strong and together soon, he hoped she was right for the most part. Buffy may have come for him, but his childer needed to be safe as well.  
  
Angel may not have noticed the intruders, but Spike had. He stormed angrily down the aisle and met Willy half way. “What the hell is this?”  
  
“It’s payday, pal,” Willy replied, gesturing behind him, “I got your Slayer . . .”


End file.
